


《吊桥效应》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 此刻才是他摆脱芯片和束缚之后，真正重返人间的苏醒。





	《吊桥效应》chapter（3）

Natasha追踪庞贝很久了，早在派遣Thor伪装脱衣舞男接近Loki之前，她至少单线监视了数十个分布在世界各地的情报载体。那块镶嵌在他们大脑中的芯片像网络般互相交流，上传更新自己收集到的情报。

再高科技的人工智能也比不上人脑，因此庞贝丧心病狂地用克隆人来当做载体，几乎将自己摆在了上帝的位置。

但这一代“Loki·laufeyson”系列的载体是不同的，Natasha一直提醒自己要理性看待，但她不得不承认，她从这个Loki身上发现了类似于“灵魂”的东西。这个灵魂被禁锢牵制，在“上帝”创造它的那一刻就被输入了程序，现在已经处于自毁边缘。

Thor看上去也快要自毁了，或者说，他正打算这么干。

“你不能接触新的载体，尤其是你。”Natasha看着探员血丝遍布的双眼，Thor已经出现了严重的焦虑症状，但拒绝接受心理治疗，“先不论你已经因为心理问题被停职了，你怎么就能确认你的Loki正在被新载体掌控？”

“你可能觉得我疯了，Nat。”Thor逼迫自己停下不断叩击桌面的手指，他不想让自己看起来像个毫无说服力的精神病，“我不觉得新载体在控制Loki，他.....正在保护Loki，不管出于什么原因，庞贝的确还在持续追杀行动。”

“这就说明Loki还活着，他还活着，Nat。”

Thor的情绪不可抑止地激动了起来，他从椅子上猛地站起又逼着自己坐下。从Natasha下意识摸上枪托的反应就知道，自己现在就像个毒瘾猛烈的瘾君子，或者随便什么堕落到极点的东西。

“fury一直有强迫你接受心理治疗的打算，但我不这么觉得，Thor。”红发的女alpha轻轻叹了口气，是她让Thor遇见了Loki，她责无旁贷，“没人能治得好你，除非那个见鬼的Loki·laufeyson能回到你身边。”

Thor抬头看着Natasha，暗蓝色的眼里死灰复燃。

“我替你牵线联系上新载体，但我只能做这一件事。”Natasha撑着桌子弯腰，直视她的探员，“没有后援，没有装备，你必须独自面对那张和Loki·laufeyson一模一样的脸。”

“谢谢你，Nat。”Thor难看地勾了勾唇，他已经很久没有笑过了，“我很抱歉......我一定让你很失望。” “所以你得活着回来，”Natasha摇摇头，笑着砸了一拳探员宽阔的肩膀，“然后给我继续卖命工作，欠我的人情必须全部还清。”

Natasha曾经希望也能有人像Thor那样，可以飞蛾扑火般不计后果地拯救自己的灵魂。她没有等到，但愿Loki能够等到Thor。

“Leo，那家伙怎么样了？”简陋的安全屋外，Dom走向换班的同事，“昨天打了镇静剂，应该能撑一段时间。” “唔，早上还能说话呢，还自己洗了个澡。”Leo想起昨天惨烈的场面时打了个寒战，“现在估计又复发了，坐沙发上三个小时都不动。”

“等到饭点的时候再说吧，”Dom从监控屏上看了一眼那个削瘦呆滞的alpha，“要是还没反应就直接动手，人死了我们也得遭殃。” “行，一会儿我过来帮你按住他。”

有人在看着他，彻夜不停，每分每秒。Loki靠坐在沙发里，垂着眼看似呆滞，实则大脑飞速运转。

报废的芯片在腐蚀他的大脑，Loki在逃亡途中开始间歇性失忆，一开始还能找回来，但渐渐的脑海中的记忆就被搅成了一团碎片。他记得自己似乎在汽车旅馆中被一伙不明组织的人带走了，不是庞贝或神盾局，他们似乎在保护他，或者是观察研究他。

alpha幽绿的眼珠缓慢转动了一下，热感监控就灵敏地锁定了他。

大概两周之前，Loki开始出现不可控地“人性退化”行为。这是他自己取的名字，试图解释自己会突然暴起狂躁，像野兽般无差别攻击的行为。

这是进来送补给品的人告诉Loki的，他完全不记得自己失控过。

我得降低自己的危险性，Loki在心里盘算，所以他把自己弄得像个脑子坏掉的傻子，等待救援。他不知道谁会来救他......那个名字就在水面之下，但Loki不记得了。

等就是了，Loki想，他除了等待无事可做。

“跪下。”Thor毫不犹豫地照做了，他被两个壮汉摁住肩膀，抬头看着那张熟悉到惊心的脸。新载体克隆了Loki曾经的记忆，他记得Thor，但在发现探员识破了自己的故作亲昵熟稔之后，彻底撕下了面具。

“我以为你会反抗，”黑发alpha疑惑地歪了歪头，神情和他的上代一模一样，“我记得......你绝不会轻易下跪。” “我只想找到Loki，”Thor低下头，仿佛一夕之间被碾碎了脊梁，“他对庞贝已经没用了，对你也没什么用了，可我需要他......”

“我正在研究他，那家伙和我们不一样。”新载体漂亮的绿眼睛闪了闪，起身用皮鞋踩上了探员的膝盖，“瞧，只要我试图凌辱你，从他那儿克隆的记忆就会叫嚣着让我住手。”

“我爱他，”探员盯着那条肌肉修长的小腿，这个alpha连信息素都和Loki很像，“如果我能做什么来让你愿意把Loki还给我，我都能照做。”

“真希望我能感动一下，odinson探员。”新载体的鞋底在Thor的膝盖上碾了碾，留下一片显眼的污渍，然后从腰间摸出一把枪扔到Thor面前，“吻我的鞋面，然后对着你的手臂开枪，我允许你避开主动脉。”

Thor愣了愣，缓慢地捡起了枪。让他生不如死对新载体没有任何好处，但这种近乎游戏般的残忍，是每个Loki·laufeyson都干得出来的事。

“别试图拿它对准我，”新载体脑中的芯片连接到了安全屋的监控，他看见Loki正在发狂，被两个强壮的alpha摁在地上注射镇静剂，野兽般哀嚎嘶吼，“我一旦撤去保护，庞贝就会在呼吸之间杀了他。”

“其实Loki曾经和你一样。”Thor将手枪上膛，然后抵住了自己的左臂，他看着那双渐渐显露困惑和震惊的绿眼睛，“你会明白的，会有人为了你做同样的事。”

就像Adam的Loki，Thor的Loki，这些被拆碎复刻的灵魂，总会有人哪怕被割伤了血肉也愿意握在掌心。

探员扣下了扳机，几乎撕裂神经的剧痛让他几乎听不见枪响。Thor痉挛着蜷缩在地上惨叫了一声，用右手捂住被子弹贯穿烧焦的左臂粗喘发抖，然后强撑着爬了起来。

“Loki......”血流得太快了，Thor每膝行一步，就会在身下聚集一汪血泊，而新载体居然在踉跄着后退，“咳，等等.....”

探员终于将唇印在了那个皮革昂贵的鞋面上，他没能再起身，轰然倒下时被压住的左臂已经没有了知觉。

“你值得我孤注一掷，odinson……我把他还给你。”Thor在彻底昏迷之前，终于听见那个熟悉却陌生的声音做出了承诺，“我无法背叛庞贝，我等你来毁灭它。”

也许庞贝最大的错误，就是选择启用Loki·laufeyson系列的载体。每一代laufeyson都在试图挣脱囚笼，无需继承遗传，因为他们的基因从未被驯服。

“多谢。”探员动了动嘴唇，用最后一丝力气握住了新载体放到他掌心的纸条。

再等等我，Loki，我只是......要休息一会儿。

4个月了，Loki的情况越来越差。那些被绞碎的记忆开始反噬他，alpha几乎每一夜都会尖叫嘶吼着惊醒。Loki不得不开始丢弃些让他痛苦的东西，平凡注射镇静剂也让他开始神经衰弱。

一周后，他忘了克隆出自己的庞贝。两周后，他忘了曾经的监管者Adam....第六周，Loki整理出了仅剩的两块碎片，关于他自己，还有Thor·odinson。

这块金色的碎片被太多灰尘覆盖了，Loki花了好久才把它找出来，一直没舍得扔。他像看着别人的故事那样反复琢磨了好几遍，最终决定把自己给扔了。

他的人生没什么好留恋的，Loki想，有关Thor·odinson的这一段就足够了，只有这块碎片不会伤害我。那个有关“爱”的字眼在脑海里出现很多遍，Loki准备把它也留着，直到搞明白那到底是什么。

剧痛喧嚣的脑海终于安静下来，在被监视的第6个月，Loki忘记了自己是谁。他安静地握着那块金色的碎片，就像被剪断了线的木偶。

Thor被Natasha逼迫着养了20天的伤，他被发现在神盾局附近时已经濒临死亡。但新载体不会让他死，Thor自己也必须活着。探员保住了胳膊，但可能在未来很长的一段时间内，他的左臂都只能维持基本的自理能力。

新载体给Thor的地址远在索科维亚，显然想要覆灭庞贝的反叛力量正在渐渐壮大。Dom和Leo显然已经收到了消息，如释重负地把钥匙和剩余的药剂交接给了Thor。

“你小心点，”Dom没有注意到探员阴沉的脸色，还以为又是个被派来站岗的倒霉蛋，“别看那家伙笑眯眯的，发起疯来两个人都摁不住。”

Thor打开了那间空气混浊的安全屋，Loki呆呆地蜷缩在沙发上，被突如其来的阳光刺得眯起了眼睛。“Loki！”Thor叫了他一声，颤抖的手摸了摸alpha凹陷的面颊，“我来了，我找到你了......”

“你是谁？”但Loki只是警惕陌生地抿起了嘴，嶙峋的手腕从Thor的掌心一点点抽离，“我要等Thor·odinson。”

Thor脑中轰得一声，差点跌坐在地。他见过这种情况，被黑帮邪教审讯折磨到精神失常的特工，反复念叨着自己的编号，只要有人能对上暗号就无条件服从。

Loki快要撑不住了，他把Thor·odinson压缩成了一个符号，一个只有Thor才值得信任的心理暗示。

“我就是Thor·odinson。”探员的话音刚落，戒备抗拒的alpha就像孩童一样笑了起来，Loki空茫的瞳孔开始聚焦，然后凝结成一个只跟随他的点，“Loki，不会再有人伤害你了，我保证......”

黑发的alpha并不在意Thor在说什么，他安静地跟着探员离开了安全屋，甚至在看见Thor带走镇静剂时也没什么反应。

“必须尽快取出芯片，至少他还能保住性命。”Natasha在电话那头说，“庞贝的追杀停止了，看来新载体伪造了Loki的死亡。” “这是有代价的，”Thor回头看了Loki一眼，他们在城郊机场附近的宾馆，停留一夜就离开，“我们得用那块芯片找到更多关于庞贝的......”

“当然，神盾局等这一天太久了。”

Thor挂了电话，正在四处张望的Loki扭头冲他笑了笑，迟钝的大脑开始重新思考，就像他刚刚被克隆启用的时候：“Thor，为什么我只记得你一个人？我们看上去不像亲人，我们是朋友吗？”

“不，不是。”Thor的焦虑症让他控制不了自己的烟瘾，Loki凑过来吸了一口，然后贪心地把烟拿走了，“我们.....纠缠过一段时间，我是说在性的方面，然后我爱上你了。”

“哈，两个alpha。”Loki叼着烟挑了挑眉毛，这些动作是刻在本能里的，但他像是在听别人的故事，“怪不得......听你的口气像是被我伤透了心，但我肯定曾经很爱你，否则怎么可能只记得你一个人。”

又是“爱”，Loki在心里嘟囔，他真的没法感同身受。

“如果真的是这样就好了，我多想再问你一遍。”Thor伸手拿走了alpha手上快要熄灭的烟，“可你把自己也给忘了。” “没事，能忘记的都不重要。”Loki困了，客套地安慰了几句这个看上去比自己还要伤心的alpha，然后钻进了被窝，“我有点想喝那个.....白色的流体，加热后会特别香。”

“那是牛奶，”Thor匆匆披上了外套，他想亲吻一下Loki的额头，但alpha看上去不怎么乐意，“我去买，别离开房间。”

Loki温顺沙哑地嗯了一声，Thor险些真的相信这个小骗子再也不会给自己找麻烦了。

探员拎着塑料袋赶回宾馆时，发现Loki所在的套间传出了撞墙和嘶吼的声音，聚集在外的服务生已经打算用备用钥匙。“嗨，抱歉各位。”Thor连忙拦住了，“我的爱人有PTSD，他刚退役不久，可能做了噩梦。”

“让我来解决吧。”退伍军人总能赢得尊重，服务生离开了，Thor深吸了一口气，打开门的瞬间就把钥匙踢到了卫生间里。

陷入癫狂的alpha扑向出口，Thor一边反锁了门，一边试图单手抵挡攻击。探员的左臂还没恢复，一用力就钻心地痛，伤口再一次崩裂流血。Loki发情了，Thor被辛辣狂躁的信息素熏得头昏脑涨，这和优雅狡猾的alpha本来的气味完全不同。

“人性退化”，此时的Loki成了一头彻底的野兽。

探员用巧劲反擒了alpha的右臂，毫不犹豫地施力摁到脱节，Loki在剧痛中依旧凶悍地扭头咬住了Thor的肩膀，用撕咬生肉的力道试图啃下一块肉来。Thor痛呼着捏住他的下巴，力道大到他听见了骨骼错位的声音，Loki才不甘地被迫松开嘴，又一头向他撞了过来。

两人彻底扭打在一起，发情期中凶性暴涨的alpha几乎把Thor勒死，而探员屈膝猛顶上Loki的小腹，趁他干呕着弯下腰时从背后箍住alpha的手脚，咬住了Loki的腺体。

就像一个死循环，Thor知道被强制标记有多痛苦，Loki鼓起的裤裆又肿大了一圈，嘶吼着企图挣脱背后的alpha。Thor只能一口接着一口地咬他，确保自己的信息素足够压制住Loki，一边安抚地替他套弄勃起到发痛的性器。

Loki在Thor的手里颤了颤，依旧愤怒不满地咕噜低吼。Thor至少在他脖子上咬了十几口，他刚刚试图用镇静剂，针头却因为Loki的反抗被凹断在他苍白的皮肤里。

“嘘.....别激动，Loki。”Thor亲吻着alpha咬痕可怖的腺体，带着Loki慢慢往床上走，“你只是太热了，我能帮你发泄。”探员温热粗糙的掌心揉搓着alpha的性器，Loki被他压着慢慢跪趴到了床上，注意力渐渐凝聚到了小腹上。

“没事，叫出来.....”Loki的粗喘越来越剧烈，Thor借着他分泌的前液套弄得更加润滑，alpha甚至开始在他掌心成结，不安地扭过头想要看压着他的人，“别怕，别动Loki.....我抱着你，我想让你射给我，好么？”

Loki舔着干燥的嘴唇呻吟了起来，挺动着腰在Thor的手里冲刺。探员的左手揉捏着alpha的乳尖和肚脐，套弄的动作随着Loki的成结越来越重，甚至开始摩挲挤压着他的苓口和囊袋。

“呃嗯......”高潮过后的alpha终于安静了下来，Loki身上还是有强烈的发情气味，但已经回到了Thor标记的可控范围。探员倒在alpha的身边长呼了一口气，擦着手上的精液看着Loki迷茫混沌的眼睛渐渐清明。

“God......”Loki完全不记得自己做过什么了，但探员的伤势比他严重的多，Thor的整条左臂都鲜血淋漓，嘴角被重拳砸得开裂，鼻梁是挫伤还是骨折无法确定，但眼眶青黑了一大圈。

“Thor，我对你做了什么？！”

“唔，你进入发情期之后想强上我，”Thor咧着嘴开玩笑，他不想让Loki愧疚或难过，“但在以前我是上面的那个，所以我们打了一架。” “看来我打赢了，”Loki没有拆穿，他探过身勾住了Thor的脖颈，“虽然我不太记得......那我们做爱吧。”

“alpha做下面那个总是会不太舒服，Loki。”Thor握住了alpha的胳膊，瘦得皮肤下只剩肌肉纤维，“别因为愧疚做这些，像你离开那天一样。”

“愧疚？我不记得那是什么感觉了。”Loki笑了笑，似乎真的在认真思考，“唔.....也许我就是想和你做了呢？” “Loki......” “hey，听着Thor。”

“我的身体和本能还记得你，它们非你不可。”

Thor愣了愣，把Loki扑进被褥之后磕破了两个人的嘴唇，连alpha的鲜血都让他甘之如饴。“我讨厌你现在刺鼻的信息素，”探员起身扒掉了自己的上衣，希望现在的Loki依旧喜欢他的胸肌，“让我硬得想把你操进床垫。”

“别仗着我失忆就标榜自己的性能力，”Loki岔开腿根让Thor替自己扩张，alpha胳膊上的血顺着手指流了下来，弄得穴口又湿又滑，“唔嗯......操！你他妈就拿这个捅我？”

“你吞得下去，不止一次。”脱下裤子的金发alpha似笑非笑，趁着Loki分心时一次性塞进了两根手指，“我真想念你的口活，可惜都忘了。” “别骗人了，”Loki捂着眼睛嘟囔，耳根红了一片，“口你的大家伙会让我下巴脱臼。”

Thor拉开alpha的手温柔地吻他，Loki皱着眉和他纠缠着舌头，睫毛和鼻尖依旧会湿漉漉的。alpha被按到前列腺时不安地呻吟扭动了起来，Thor摁着Loki的腿根又按摩了一会儿，终于抽出了被肠道吮吸得发白的手指。

“用腿缠住我，Loki。”alpha翕动充血的穴口被热硬的东西抵住了，Loki想抬头去看，被Thor卡进两腿之间压住，捧着他的面颊蛊惑人心地低喃，“别想太多，我们这样做过很多次了，不会有事的.....”

Thor巨大的伞状顶端撑开了松软的穴口，顺着肠液的润滑向里挤了一点，Loki的喘息顿了顿，探员把削瘦的alpha稍稍抱起了一点，让Loki自己把控着节奏引导他慢慢向里顶。

“我从没见过你这么乖，”Thor蹭着Loki的鼻尖发笑，欺负他的脑子现在不大清楚，“Loki，你以前是有多口是心非？”

“操你.....嘶！我吞不下了......”Loki放弃了主控权，扒拉着Thor的胳膊耍赖，“我头好晕，你顶轻点....呃嗯、嗯！唔.....”

探员缓缓地抽动了起来，他们没有润滑剂，继续深入的时候Loki喘得有些厉害。“这也是我咬的？”alpha痛得嘶嘶抽气，但在看见Thor肩上惨不忍睹的撕咬伤痕后没再忍心下口，“哈呃，我应该留着现在咬....嗯！”

“头还晕吗？”Thor终于把整根阴茎都塞进了alpha深窄的肠道，随便一动就会碾到Loki的敏感点，“唔，我快忍不住了....” “那就别忍了，”Loki摇了摇头，勾着唇挠探员毛茸茸的下巴，“证明给我看为什么你非要当上面那个。”

alpha左右摆动起了腰胯，搅弄着Loki僵硬紧咬的软肉，胯骨压着他的挺翘的臀肉一起扭动，色欲浪荡地搅出了水声。Loki红着眼角呻吟了出来，直到他像奶油一样被搅松搅软，Thor才开始小幅度地抽插，渐渐加大力道，直到肉体的拍打声盖过了两人的喘息，每一下都几乎顶穿alpha的胃。

“啊呃.....嗯唔，你别停，啊.....”Thor大开大合地操了几十下，又埋在Loki的身体里毫无章法地四处搅弄，非要把他的alpha撩拨得和Omega一样多汁，“你呃....Thor！”

Loki突然仰头咬住了Thor滚动的喉结，痛的alpha差点软下去。“白眼狼，”Thor愤愤地抽动了起来，确保每一下都能把Loki干得叫床，“这样够重了么，嗯？！”

探员不得不承认自己有些黑暗的性癖，他半骗半哄地让Loki趴到自己两腿之间口交，看自己饱满坚硬的顶端在alpha薄薄的面颊上顶出鼓包。

“不用担心，Thor。”Loki半张着嘴，让alpha亲吻掉自己唇边来不及吞咽的精液，他的舌头有些发麻，“唔……只是个手术，我能撑过去的。”

“可你会彻底忘记一切，连心理暗示都忘得一干二净。”Thor把Loki刚才洗过澡之后穿上的T恤推高到胸口，他们尝试过停止做爱，显然失败了，“你说过不愿变成那样……死亡也不过如此。”

“但我现在决定赌一把，唔嗯......”alpha黑藻般潮湿的发梢缠绕在Thor的指尖，Loki低哑的声音被他顶弄得断断续续，“我还有需要弄清的东西。”

我想知道为什么我即便丢弃了自己，也要记住你。

“Loki，把小刀放下。”Natasha走近病房时，就看见alpha正在手法灵活地削苹果，多半是塞给她吃，“今天的记忆康复训练做了吗？”

“嗯，”Loki的手术很成功，大脑中取出的芯片让神盾局攻破了庞贝的情报网，在他昏迷期间，Thor也恢复职位参与调查打击庞贝的任务，工作狂般连轴转，“我能不能出院？”

“怎么了？”Natasha接过Loki削好的苹果，顺便收走了在他指尖转出花儿的水果刀，“你的住处还没分配下来，神盾局的经费也不是无底洞。”

Thor这一趟任务直接出到了西伯利亚，Loki醒了一周他都还没赶回来。

“我讨厌那些总是在我跟前晃的护士，”Loki悠悠地瞟了Natasha一眼，低着头忧郁的样子十分标准熟练，“消毒水味也让我头疼，Nat……”

女alpha头痛了起来，这两人叫她小名讨饶的腔调真是一摸一样。

“那些小护士只是喜欢你，Loki。”Natasha收了收声，看着恰好走进来的护士为Loki量了血压，alpha绅士温和地道了谢，雾气朦胧的绿眼睛淡淡地看着那张为自己红起来的脸蛋，“如果你找不回过去的记忆，不如就去创造新的记忆。”

Natasha受够了，她最好Thor一来就能把这个大麻烦给带走。

“比如……确立一段关系，甚至组建一个家庭，这对曾经的你来说可都是奢望。嗨，你喜欢什么样的类型？”

“唔……我脾气古怪孤僻，如果能遇见适合我的omega，或许可以尝试。”Loki正在发呆出神，于是顺着Natasha的暗示说了下去，“我喜欢脖颈漂亮的女人，栗色短发和一些雀斑，可以陪我在周末看一整夜的电影。”

“嗯……？”

Natasha想了想豁出命把这家伙救回来的alpha探员，脖子漂不漂亮她不知道，现在变性是真的来不及了。

摘除芯片之后，Loki缺失的情感正在渐渐复苏，Natasha是他的第一个朋友，Loki挺喜欢这个刀子嘴豆腐心的女特工，所以才会在玩水果刀的时候顺便帮她削个苹果。

“爱”。Loki把一直藏着的最后一块碎片翻出来看了看，也许他很快就能弄懂了。

Thor的任务一结束就直奔医院，西伯利亚是庞贝最后的防线，他和十几名特工只活着回来了4个。

穿着作战服一身鲜血弹痕穿行在走廊上的金发alpha更像个恐怖分子，Natasha为了不让Thor分心，还没有告诉他Loki苏醒的情况。

“Nat，辛苦你照看……”

Thor匆匆推门走进来，席卷着呛鼻硝烟和血腥味撞上了那双瑰绿色的眼睛。病床上的alpha放下书，诧异而疏离地看着这个强悍野蛮的不速之客。

Loki忘记了Thor，第二次。

“hey，我是Thor·odinson。”而探员很快就笑了起来，阳光跌碎在他湛蓝的眼里，“这不是我们第一次见面，但我们可以重新开始，Loki。”

千千万万遍，我都会站在你面前，走向你。

Natasha轻轻放下泛黄的苹果，她看见Loki的眼睛渐渐清亮了起来，此刻才是他摆脱芯片和束缚之后，真正重返人间的苏醒。

他们总会相爱的，哪怕彼此都棱角分明，也会拥着对方的骨血纠缠到最后一刻。


End file.
